Heretofore, the art of photographic protection has included devices purporting to protect the photographic material from the harmful effects of ultraviolett light. Some of these devices consisted of an ultraviolet barrier as in the form of a layer secured to the photograph by an adhesive. To the applicant's knowledge, however, there are no devices in the prior art which utilized ultraviolet light absorbers in an acrylic adhesive and also protected the material from moisture and oxygen. The effects of ultraviolet light on the photographic and printed materials is well known. Such effects include the fading of bright colors in color film such that a washed-out appearance is produced. By moisture, it is not exclusively meant liquid water, for normal humidity in the air can produce a marked effect upon photographic material over a period of time, often resulting in severe damage to the material. However, oxygen will oxidize the print or film, etc., and cause it to degrade as evidenced by a color change or fading of the image. There are conventional materials available which are known to have very low moisture vapor transmission rates and oxygen permeability. These materials have been used with great success in the food industry to keep perishable foods fresh. There are however no known applications of such materials in the field of photographic preservation, or printed matter preservation.
Thus, none of the above relate to providing a ready access for viewing of the photograph print or film, or printed matter, and which will, at the same time, protect the article or print from the effects of ultraviolet light, moisture and oxygen.